La reencarnación de un demonio
by ShiraShweetz
Summary: Tras el sueño de Dipper en el cual aparecia Bill, este le cuenta lo que su hermana solia ser en su vida anterior, "un demonio" el cual tenia mas poder que cualquier otro asta sobre pasaba los poderes de Bill. Mabel al saber eso comienza a desarrollar poderes tales como ver el aura, telekinesis y muchos mas a medida de cada capitulo. Pasen y lean. Mabill y Dipcifica
1. El sueño y el regreso a Gravity Falls

**La reencarnación de un demonio**

 **Cap.1:** El sueño y el regreso a Gravity Falls

-Diálogos-

 _"Pensamientos"_

(N/A)

* * *

 **(Mabel Pov)**

" _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?_ " Dos preguntas que me intrigaba, todo está negro no puedo ver nada. – ¿mm?... ¿Es esa luz de allá?- Me acerque para ver de qué se trataba y a medida que me acercaba pude notar que aquella luz tomaba una forma ¡¿Triangular?! El cual estaba ¿Flotando? Al igual que poseía un sombrero de copa.

¡Ay no, no, no, no! No me digas que es Bill aquel demonio de los sueños que intentaba matar a Dipper y a mí en las vacaciones de verano de hace 4 años se aparecía ante mí.

-Jajaja jaja- Mientras reía con un tono psicópata se volteaba lentamente, no puedo ver mi rostro pero de seguro estaba pálido con la boca abierta por la impresión. –Nos volvemos a ver… Estrella Fugas-. Dicho lo último me desperté de golpe, toque mi rostro y pude notar que estaba sudando.

-No, no puede ser posible solo fue un sueño, ¡No! Una pesadilla-. Susurraba por lo bajo, de pronto veo a Dipper levantarse entonces supuse que también había soñado con Bill.

 **(Normal Pov)**

-Buenos días, Dipper-. Decía la castaña de nombre: Mabel (Bueno ya todos lo sabíamos :v, no que ¿No?) la cual estaba son su típica pijama morada pálida con una estampilla de estrella fugas la cual le llegaba a las rodillas.

-Buenos días…-. Respondió el castaño ya nombrado, el cual también tenía una polera sin mangas blanco, y unos shorts de tela verde similar a los de Stans. –Oye, Mabel…- nombro a la castaña quien enseguida dirigió su vista en su gemelo ya sabiendo lo que diría.–Tu ¿También soñaste con Bill?-

-Si…-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Enserio? ¿Que ves?- Ya con más ánimos la gemela dio esas preguntas sin sentidos.

-Je, je. Veo que con todo el tiempo que paso, no has cambiado en nada-

-¡Ja, Ja! Gracias por tu comentario hermanito- Dirigiéndose a su gemelo, se acerco a el y puso su dedo en su nariz haciendo un sonido de _bup._

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ya basta!- Mientras reía alejaba el dedo de su hermana de su nariz.

\- Oye, ¿Iremos a la cabaña del misterio este verano también ¿no es así?- Ya lejos de Dipper hiso su típica pregunta de todos los años después de terminar el año escolar.

-Pss. Claro, le prometimos al tío Stan que iremos a ayudarlo junto con el tío Ford ¿No?-

-Mmm… si es verdad- Dijo ya vestida con su sweater rosa con un diseño de estrella fugas y su falda violeta, y junto su típico cintillo color violeta, con sus calcetas blancas y sus zapatos negros. –Bueno, ya vamos vístete para irnos a la centrar a tomar el bus para ¡Gravity Falls!- Haciendo una pose heroica y con los ánimos repuestos se puso arreglar su maleta llena de sus sweater cada uno con un color diferente y diseños distintos.

-No te entiendo- dijo el muchacho ya vestido con su típica vestimenta un gorro azul en los lados y en el centro blanco con un pino verde oscuro, una polera roja, una chaqueta sin mangas azul marino, shorts grisáceo, caletas blancas y zapatos gris oscuros.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Dipp- Ya lista para irse le hiso la pregunta del día.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque llevas tantos sweater si allá vas hacer más- Le dijo mientras arreglaba su maleta.

-Es que es mi hobby, ¡Hacer sweater es muy divertido!- Exclamo mientras le daba una sonrisa a su hermano favorito y único hermano.

-Mmm… que rara eres Mabel-

-¡Lo sé!- Exclamo divertida la chica.

Mientras ambos ordenaban sus maletas se hablan de cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse al lugar más esperado por ambos Gravity Falls. Ya al poco rato de ordenar sus maletas se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a la central para tomar el bus que los llevara a Gravity Falls.

-Oye, Mabel-

-Dime, Dipp-

-Creo, que no es buena idea ir a la cabaña del misterio- Dijo en un tono preocupado y con la cabis baja.

-¡Que!- Sorprendida dio un grito. –¿Porque dices eso?-

-N-no es nada, sabes que, mejor olvidarlo ya llego nuestro bus- Señalando el bus, tomo la maleta de él y su hermana, y entro junto con la castaña y las dos maletas en mano. Buscaron el lugar más apartado ya que a Dipper no le gustaba mucho estar en los lugares con mucha gente, además tenía que contarle a Mabel sobre su sueño con Bill.

-Sabes que Mabel, en el sueño que tuve con Bill…-

-Dime, ¿Que paso? ¡Ah!, ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hiso algo? ¿Te mostro algo?- Con un tono de preocupación comenzó a preguntarle todo lo que sé le vino a la mente.

-Sí, no y no-

-entonces dime lo que pasó entonces-

-Bueno lo que pasó, verás… -

 **(Flash-back del sueño de Dipper)**

 **(Dipper Pov)**

Estaba en un espacio negro no podía ver nada salvo de una luz amarilla, al mi lado estaba Mabel con la boca abierta y las pupilas pequeñas al parecen no podía verme ni escucharme.

-Hey, Mabel… ¡Mabel, Mabel!- Intentaba que me viera o escuchara pero todo fue en vano. Seguía intentando llamar su atención pero ¡Nada! De pronto escucho una risa psicópata y de inmediato lo reconocí era Bill, claro ¿Cómo olvidarme del triángulo que intentaba matarme a mi junto con mi hermana?

-Jajaja Jaja-… No te escucha esta paralizada, o al parecer se despertó por el miedo-

-Hmph… que haces aquí Bill y ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-¿Que? Acaso no puedo entrar a los sueños de mis gemelos 'favoritos'-

-¡Vamos Bill! ¡Deja de molestar y escupe lo que quieras decir‼- Ya molesto de que siga jugando con mis sueños y los de mi hermana le lance ese grito.

-Valla, que sensible. Bueno como sea deja y te explico… Mira Estrella fugaz es la reencarnación de un demonio purificado tarde o temprano ella desatara un poder más allá de los míos lo que querrá decir que ella será más poderosa que yo…- Hiso una pausa mientras sonreía con el ojo.

-Mmm… No le veo nada de malo a eso-

-Jajaja Jaja. No por ahora no, pero no querrás ver de lo que es capaz, cuando pierda el control de sus poderes, pues el demonio despertara cuando Estrella fugaz pierda el control de sus poderes lo cual puede pasar si ve algo que le recuerde su vida anterior y tal vez en la cabaña del misterio pueda ver algo que recuerde de su vida pasada-

-¿Enserio están poderoso?, ¿Y porque exactamente en la cabaña?-

-Pues en la cabaña tu tío inventa muchas tonterías para ganar dinero pero también hay otras que él conoce y son verdad tal vez pueda crear un de arcilla del demonio qué esta dentro de Estrella fugaz. Y para que no allá una locura me transformare en un humano para controlar a Estrella fugaz y a sus poderes, no te preocupes no entrare en ella y la controlare como lo ise contigo solo utilizare mis poderes para dormir al demonio y cuando el demonio se duer **-** \- No pudo seguir hablando pues lo interrumpí.

-¡Espera! ¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso?-

-Lo vi en una de mis predicciones, valla pero que idiota-

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Le grite y pensaba: _"¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme 'idiota' y en mi cara?"_ –¿Sabes qué? Mejor continúa con lo que estabas hablando-

-Que cuando el demonio de Estrella fugaz se duerma, me encargare de ustedes dos- con lo último dicho en su mano apareció fuego azul.

-Aja, si como digas- Le dije con indiferencia. Me gire para no verle la ¿Cara? Y comencé a caminar y allí había un agujero el cual supuse que me despertara y no me equivoque _"Tal vez debería decirle a Mabel sobre esto"_.

 **(Fin de Flash-back del sueño de Dipper)**

 **(Normal Pov)**

-Y eso fue lo que soñé- Sonreía el castaño, con orgullo sobre el sueño y la información que obtuvo de Bill sobre su hermana.

-Woow- Exclamo asombrada la castaña con los ojos brillosos -¿Enserio? ¿Soy la reencarnación de un demonio?- Con más alegría y más a la confirmación de su hermano, se alegró mucho más.

-No sé por qué te alegras, a mí en tu lugar tendría un poco de miedo-

-No lo sé, es que oye genial saber que soy la reencarnación de un 'demonio purificado' espera un momento…- En eso la castaña se puso a reflexionar y de pronto se a acerco a su hermano y le dijo –Pero si soy la reencarnación de un 'demonio purificado', ¿no debería ser bueno?-

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Exclamo el castaño

-Bueno, es que al purificar las energías malas se van, ¿No es asi?-

El gemelo se puso a reflexionar y recordó que un día en la TV estaban dando un documental de lo que es la purificación y noto que su hermana tenía toda la razón aunque le cueste creerlo -Ti-Tienes razón-

-¡Bingo!- Exclamó la gemela al notar que tenía la razón pero de inmediato noto que en su hermano había un aura de color azul oscuro.- Hey Dipper, ¿siempre tuviste esa aura Azul oscuro envolviéndote?-

-¡Eh!, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Aura azul? No me digas que has empezado a ver el aura-

-Pues… Eso. Parece… ¡GENIAL!, me pregunto qué más puedo hacer- Ahora con los ojos más brillantes que nunca exclamo con alegría.

-Si, yo también- Dijo el castaño con un claro deje de celos mientras veía por la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, vamos Dipp, no te pongas celoso- Dijo en un tono juguetón y alegre.

-¡Ahg! ¡No estoy celoso!-

-Si~, claro, lo que tú digas 'Don Celoson'-

-¡Que no estoy celo-!- No pudo continuar pues Mabel le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Shh… Calla ya llegamos 'Doncelos'- Le dijo mientras le quitaba su mano de la boca de Dipper. Tras hacer eso ambos bajaron del bus con sus respectivas maletas. Al bajar se encontraron sus tíos Stands y Ford, Wendy, Soos, Gidion, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica. Y así fue su reencuentro de verano, un saludo por aquí y por allá, además de muchos halagos y de un "bienvenidos, Gemelos misterio" por parte de Soos.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola.**

 **Disculpen que el Capítulo sea tan corto y aburrido pero es la primera vez que hago un Fanfict y reitero, Lo siento por el capítulo tan corto y aburrido Gomen ne.**

 **Bien como se ve en este capítulo Mabel empezará a ver el aura, y también puede que en los otros capítulos tenga más poderes como:**

 **Psychokinesis – Aerokinesis – Desviación - Flotante (Es como la levitación pero solo puede elevarse unos centímetros) – Resurrección - Lanzar hechizos – Quitar hechizos - Ver fantasmas y espíritus - Regenerar heridas – Levitación proyectiva - Pyrokinesis - Estasis temporal - Crear campos de fuerza - Poder condecente y muchos más ¿Tal vez?**

 **También puede que sus ojos cambien de color dependiendo de cómo este de humor.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el otro capítulo. Y es pero que les haya gustado.**

 **PD: Bill no aparecerá (esepto en los sueños de los chicos) en este capítulo pero tal vez en los otros aparezca con una forma humana.**


	2. El chico amarillo

**La reencarnación de un demonio**

 **Cap.2:** El chico amarillo

-Diálogos-

" _Pensamientos"_

(N/A)

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Alex Hirsch.

 **(Normal Pov)**

-¡Valla! ¿Enserio puedes ver el aura? Mabel- Pregunto una chica de descendencia asiática, con tenedores en los dedos, mientras miraba a su mejor amiga con cara de asombro. Y su asombro se hiso mas evidente cuando la castaña le afirmo con la cabeza con orgullo.- ¿Enserio? ¿De qué color es mi aura?-

-Es de color Verde lo cual significa que gobierna el reino mental e indica una multiplicidad de ideas-

-Jajaja, hay gracias me alagas Mabel- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se ruborizaba.

-¿Enserio? ¿A ver de qué color es mi aura?- Pregunto una pelirroja y también amiga de Mabel.

-Tu aura es un color similar al hielo lo cual para mí es un color muy cool- Dijo con los ojos brillosos la castaña.

-Valla, ¡Genial!. Lo siento Mabel pero tengo que irme, nos vemos- Se despido la pelirroja mientras se iba de aquel grupo de chicas.

-¡Nos vemos y que te valla bien en tu cita!-

-Wow, woow. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a una cita? ¿Sabes qué? Olvidarlo, Adios- Se despedia la pelirroja mientras se iba del grupo.

-¡Adiós!- Se despedían las 4 chicas: Grenda, Candy, Mabel y Pacifica la cual muy raramente se juntaba con las tres chicas

-No puedo creerlo Mabel, ¡Tienes poderes!- Exclamo una chica de vos gruesa. Grenda para ser más exactos.

-Si, como sea ¿Cómo sabemos que nos estas mintiendo?- pregunto una arrogante Pacifica la cual estaba sentada en una banca.

-Lo creas o no, Dipper dijo que podía tener poderes gracias a que soy la reencarnación de un demonio- Dijo una entusiasmada y orgullosa de sí misma Mabel. Apresar de los años Mabel había cambia un poco de físico, pero no de personalidad.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te está mintiendo?- Seguía insistiendo la rubia, como si lo hiciera solo para que la castaña se sintiera mal, lo cual lo logro.

-Porque él...- Ahora un poco de inseguridad y con los ojos de un color azul oscuro, le continúa con su oración - él nunca me mentiría- En ver el repentino cambio de ojos de Mabel, Pacifica le quedo viendo con la boca abierta. Al poco rato Mabel con la cabíz baja se fue al bosque. Mientras Pacifica le seguía con la mirada hasta que no vio rastro de ella por culpa de los árboles.

-¡Valla era verdad! ¡Debo decirle a Dipper lo que acabo de ver!- Al pronunciar el nombre 'Dipper' se ruborizo un poco y se puso nerviosa, pero eso no la detuvo y se dirigió a la cabaña del misterio.

 **(Mabel Pov)**

" _Marrón el color característico de una personalidad excesivamente materialista y egoísta, que se preocupa solo por si misma"_ pensaba mientras recordaba el color del aura de Pacifica, pero al poco rato ese pensamiento fue borrado por otro. _"No puedo creerlo Pacifica lo hiso de nuevo, no lo sé pero ahora empiezo a sentir inseguridad hasta no puedo confiar en mi propio GEMELO, ¿Por qué no le agrado a Pacifica? ¿Qué debería hacer para agradarle?"_ Esa era mi pregunta que tendría que esperar hasta mi muerte, empecé a reflexionar hasta que…

-¡Auch!- Exclame con una voz suave mientras mí vista estaba fija en el suelo, no sabía con quién he tropezado o quién era ¿un chico o una chica? de hecho no me interesa en lo más mínimo después con la charla con Pacifica mi moral estaba por los suelos y me sentía muy deprimida. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, pero no me interesaba en lo más mínimo de quien era esa mano.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?- No podía verlo pero estaba claro que era un chico de mi edad 16 años por su voz, así que decidí verlo para saber cómo era y de paso responderle a su pregunta.

Note que era un rubio y en las puntas de su flequillo tenía un color negro supuse que se lo había teñido, de ojos ámbar y una tez algo bronceada, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero de copa negro, pero ese sombrero de copa negro me recordaba a Bill pero ignoraba esos recuerdos, tenía un suéter amarillo y debajo de este una camisa blanca y en el cuello una corbata de moño negro, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-Esto… Reitero ¿Estas bien?- Volvió a hablar el rubio.

-Aja…- Respondí moviendo la cabeza, en lo que él solo sonrió. –¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Mabel Pines, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?!-

 **(Bill Pov)**

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Mabel Pines, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?!- Ya volviendo a su estado normal y junto con sus ojos castaños, me hacia esa pregunta.

-Este… Me llamo…- Un poco nervioso pensaba en un nombre similar al mío de alguna forma u otra. –Este me llamo…¡Me llamo William!- Me presente ante Estrella Fugaz con ese nombre similar al mío de algún modo u otro yo los consideraba iguales.

-Jejeje, mucho gusto Will, ¿Te puedo llamar así? No importa te llamare así de todos modos, ya te dije mi nombre ¿No?, pues claro que te lo dije. Jajaja-

-Eres una chica muy extrovertida Estrella Fugaz, Ja ja– - Al integrar imitar su risa por un gran error la llamé por su signo. Al darme cuenta de lo dije me tense un poco "¡ _Diablos! Como odio ser humano todo por culpa de sus estúpidas emociones_ ".

-¿Estrella fugaz? ¿A qué viene ese apodo?- Me miro desconfiada en lo que me puse un nervioso, no puedo decirle quien si no saldría corriendo a 'Quien sabe donde' lugar 'Quien sabe qué', " _Debo inventar una excusa, ¡Debo inventar una excusa!_ ".

-Esto… Este… Jejeje, solo lo digo por tu sweater, ¡Si, eso es, es por tu sweater! Jejeje- Le dije mientras señalaba su diseño de 'estrella fugaz' el cual se posaba sobre su ¡Pecho!, en notar eso me sonroje y creo que las puntas de mi flequillo tomaron un color rosa " _Valla como odio ser humano me sonrojo por casi todo, no puede ser, ¡Ni yo estando en mi forma de demonio me sonrojaría por esto!_ ". Al parecer Estrella fugaz no se ha dado cuenta de donde estába el diseño de la 'estrella fugaz' . Al darme cuenta de que todavía estaba señalando el pecho de Estrella fugaz me sonroje aun mas junto con las puntas de mi flequillo y deje de señalar el supuesto diseño de 'estrella fugaz'.

-Jajaja, con qué era eso, por un momento creí que eras alguien más, que tonta ¿No?- Sin notar que mi rostro estaba en un tono rosa en las mejillas junto con las puntas de mi flequillo o tal vez ignorando mi rostro sonrojado se seguía riendo de sí misma.

-Jeje, tal vez si, tal vez no.- Ya con mi rostro del color que correspondió comencé a maldecía tener este tipo de emociones cuando ando en mí forma humana. Pero de alguna forma se sentía bien tener estas emociones.

 **(Mientras en la cabaña del misterio)**

 **(Normal Pov)**

-Y le dije que no le creía eso de ver el aura y de pronto veo que sus ¡Ojos cambiaron de color!- Exclamo una sorprendida Pacifica.- ¡¿Escuchaste Dipper?! ¡Sus ojos castaños cambiaron a un color azul oscuro!- Seguía gritando hasta que un ruido junto con una voz del otro lado del cuarto la callo.

-¡Ya cállate, asustas a mis clientes!- Grito un estresado Stans ya por los gritos que daba Pacifica.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo muy apenada la rubia.

-Jajaja. Woow… Espera y ¿No le dijiste nada más?- Dipper ya conociendo a Pacifica, debió decirle algo a Mabel ya que Mabel consideraba el azul oscuro como un signo de tristeza e inseguridad.

-Bueno puede ser… Que le allá dicho… Algo~ que le hiriera- Dijo un poco a apenada la rubia mientras miraba el suelo con pena.

-¡Agh! Pacífica- Con poco irritado nombro a la chica, mientras ponía una mano en su rostro y apretaba los labios irritado. –Bueno no importa solo dime lo que le dijiste… ¡O mejor! ¿sabes? No me digas nada y terminemos esta conversación- Le decía mientras intentaba apartar esa malas palabras que le habría dicho a su hermana.

-Bueno, me voy para que no termines odiándome, Bye, Bye- Con un deje de tristeza se fue de esa cabaña.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte? Si aún no se lo que siento por ti- Lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para sí mismo.

-¿Por quien no sabes lo que sientes?- Dijo una castaña con un impresionante oído, en cuanto miraba a su gemelo con picardía y dándole una sonrisa curvaba.

-¡Ah!- Grito de la impresión al notar que lo habían escuchado.

-¡Aah!- Grito Mabel imitándole.

\- ¡Agh! Eres tu Mabel, ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?-

-Hace poco cuando dijiste algo como:…- Hiso una pausa para aclararse la garganta para imitar a su hermano la cual le sale casi prefecta– '¿Cómo podría odiarte? Si aún no se lo que siento por ti' O algo así. Jajaja- Se reía por lo bajo.

-¡No te rías!- Le grito mientras se tapaba su cara rostro sonrojado, pero su sonrojo desapareció al ver al tipo junto a Mabel. –Oye Mabel, y ¿Quién es el tipo amarillo?-

-Oh, ¿El? Se llama William, pero yo le digo Will-

-Mmm… Hola Willy, te me haces conocido ¿Te conozco de algún lado?- Con los ojos semis cerrados, le hace esa pregunta.

-Bueno, podría decirse que si o algo por el estilo.- Le hablaba mientras se acercaba a el y al estar lo suficientemente cerca le puso un brazo sobre el hombro de el y le comenzó a susurrar –Pss… por si no lo puedes descifrar soy Bill- Le susurro tan bajo que ni Mabel lo puede escuchar con su súper oído.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Es enserio?- Impresionado lanzó esa pregunta tonta, incluso para el.

-Si-

-Hmph… bien, ¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, Estrella Fugaz me trajo aquí- Dijo señalando a la castaña. La cual estaba viendo la TV muy entretenida viendo lo que pasaban en aquella máquina.-Hey, tengo algo que contarte sobre el demonio de Mabel, pero tiene que ser en privado-

-Okey, Vamos pero solo a donde yo diga ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, pero ya vamos-

-¡Si!- Dijo victorioso.- Al bisque de Gravity Falls

 **(Ya en el bosque de Gravity Falls)**

-Bueno, primero lo primero ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche anterior?-

-¡Si!-

-Bueno resulta que Estrella Fu…- No pudo continuar pues el castaño lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Mabel!-

-Bueno… Mabel, resulta que está empezando a cambiar el color de ojos cuando su humor cambia, bueno ya sabes lo mismo que sucede conmigo, ¿Entiendes? Eso es algo típico de los demonios más poderosos ¿Entendiste?-

-Sí, pero continúa que yo ya lo sé, Mabel cambia de color sus ojos cuando esta, ya sabes: Triste y enojada, con esos tres humores cambia de color de ojos. Cuando esta triste su color es azul oscuro, cuando está enojada u enfadada que técnicamente es lo mismo sus ojos son de color rojo supongo, creo.-

-Sí, exacto, bueno no tengo que explicarte eso ahora, ¡Qué bien! Así me ahorro tiempo y palabras que puedo usar en algo mejor.-

-¡Ya di lo que tienes qué decir!-

-Bueno, bueno, lo que te diré es que MoeruGirl estaba a pun…- Devuelta siendo interrumpido por Pino, decidió escucharlo con una cara desafiante.

-Espera… ¿Quién es 'MoeruGirl'?- El castaño sabiendo que a Bill le molesta ser interrumpido le hace esa pregunta de idiotas.

-Creí que ibas a decir algo que de verdad importaba…- Dio un largo suspiró, el cual termino cuando 'paro el tiempo y los únicos que lo notaban eran el y Pino'.- Bueno sigamos y no quiero interrupciones esta vez, ¿Escuchaste, Pino?- Lo fulmino con la miraba, mientras este otro solo asintió con la cabeza, y el rubio siguió hablando.- Lo que paso fue que MoeruGirl el demonio del que te hablaba la noche anterior pero no quise dar su nombre porque tenía poco tiempo o simplemente me daba flojera darte el nombre, se estaba despertando lentamente, sin embargo logre dormirla y puede que Estrella Fugaz pueda controlarla si aprende a dormirla o hacerla desaparecer y conservar sus poderes, pero no le digas el nombre del demonio que ella reencarno. Pues puede que ella recuerde su pasado y después ya sabes, se deje llevar por los poderes y todo.- Hiso una pausa y Exclamo…- Hay~, los humanos son tan fáciles de corromper.- Dijo con un tono psicópata, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-Hey, creo que ya tenemos que ir nos, puede que Mabel se preocupe porque no hemos regresado, además ya anocheció- le dijo mientras señalaba el cielo estrellado.

-Si tienes razón mejor volvam… ¿Espera?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que ya anocheció?!- Dio un grito horroroso mientras las puntas de su flequillo se volvió rojo brillante junto con sus ojos y su suéter en cuanto la camisa se volvia negra, y de pronto se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad de que anocheció.- No, no, no puede ser ¡Se supone que había parado el tiempo como es posible, No será… Que Estrella Fugaz…! ¡Me robo los poderes de Estasis temporal1!-

-Woow, woow, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que te lo robo?, ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- Preguntaba Dipper mientras miraba con preocupación a Bill en forma de humano el cual parecía horrorizado y flotando por doquier de un lugar a otro.

-¡Ella tiene la habilidad llamada 'Decapado de poder'!- Grito como un loco mientras se daba vueltas mientras seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido o sin traducción al español.

-¿Y en qué consiste? Exactamente- Pregunto el castaño con un tono más calmado para que el rubio se tranquilizase un poco.

\- La capacidad… de despojar temporalmente o… permanentemente los poderes… del otro- Dijo mientras miraba el suelo ya un poco más calmado, y cansado por todas las vueltas que había dado.

-Mejor volvamos, antes de que Mabel malentienda todo.- Dijo y conociendo a su hermana tal vez estaría malpensando con algo llamado 'Yaoi Hard'.-¡Ugh!, mejor vámonos.-

Le dijo al rubio el cual estaba muy deprimido lo cual se notaba las puntas de su flequillo estaban de color azul al igual que sus ojos y su suéter, tal vez porque perdió su poder de 'Estasis temporal', y se fue flotando todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña del misterio, allí fue el único momento en el que dejo de flotar, mientras el castaño llego un tanto cansado a su destino, no fue larga la caminata que dio pero de todas formas igual cansaba.

-Tengo hambre~- Dijo un exhausto Dipper para sí mismo, pero que también llego a los oídos del demonio.

-¡Yo, no, pero no me ves presumiéndolo! ¡¿Cierto?!- Eso decía, pero en realidad tenía hambre y mucha. Y cómo no sabía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de un humano, y tampoco conocía el hambre, la sed, el cansancio y todo lo demás. Le molestaba que Dipper dijera algo así en su presencia.

-Tsk… Suertudo- Dijo eso con un deje de indiferencia, mientras tocaba la puerta de madera de la 'cabaña del misterio'.

Tras unos cuantos golpes a la puerta de madera esta se abrió dejando pasar a los adolescentes. Los mayores de la casa se quedaron viendo al chico amarillo con un claro deje de indiferencia, claro sabían que lo gemelos traían amigos a la cabaña todos los años, así que no les resultaba muy extraño que digamos.

-¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita encubierto?-

-¡No tuvimos una cita!- Gritaron ambos a la castaña, Bill del lado izquierdo y Dipper del derecho, mientras esta se tapaba ambas orejas para no quedar sorda por el grito de ambos adolecentes.

-Valla, no se preocupen chicos lo sé todo- Dijo con una expresión triste y seguido de eso sus ojos cambiaron a un azul.

-¿Q-Que es lo que sabes?- Preguntaron ambos nerviosos de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Que… ¡Ustedes tuvieron una cita y no me invitaron, porqué tenían miedo que esta hermosura, se pusiera en medio, y ya sé que fueron a un motel e hicieron muchas, pero muchas cosas, juntos!- Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos totalmente fijadas junto con sus ojos.

-¡Que no fuimos a una cita!- Gritaron ambos y se fueron a la habitación de Dipper y Mabel, y como se esperaba había una tercer cama en él cual el rubio pudiera dormir.

-¡Jajaja, te lo dije Ford, sabría que esta chica lo diría!-

-¡Jajaja Jaja Jajaja, Mabel eres una gran actora!-

-Si lo sé- dijo orgullosa de sí misma y sabría que algo era seguro.- Tio Stans, tio Ford, ¿Me traen unas sábanas y un cojín? Esta noche dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá para, lista para dormir.

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Como están? Bueno como vieron hubo partes de Mabill, Dipcifica y También un poco de DicBill (?) y también vimos que Mabel puede robar los poderes, pero no se sabe cómo fue posible. Y también conocimos el nombre del demonio de Mabel MoeruGirl, bueno mátenme por no tener creatividad y fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió.**

 **1.-Estasis temporal: Quiere decir una habilidad para detener el tiempo. Para los que no sabían lo que significaba.**

 **Veamos, que poderes tiene Mabel como se ve en el capitulo.**

 **-Ver el aura de las personas – Predicción repentina (cuando le dice a Wendy que tenga suerte en su cita sin que esta les allá dijo algo sobre una cita) – Decapado de poder.**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo,**

 **Bye, Bye.**


	3. Los encargos de Stan (Part1)

**La reencarnación de un demonio**

 **Cap.3:** Los encargos de Stand (Part.1)

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Excepto MoeruGirl ella es completamente mía.

* * *

 **(Soos Pov)**

Estaba en el techo de la 'cabaña del misterio'. Jaja, se preguntarán que estaba haciendo allí ¿No? Bueno no importa estaba arreglando la letra 'S', estaba a punto de arreglarla de no ser por el grito de mi jefe. -¡Hey, Soos! ¡Ven aquí necesito que compres algo!- Al escuchar el grito, deje todo de lado, y baje de inmediato del techo y me dirigí a la entrada justamente dónde estaba el señor Pines.

-¡A la orden señor Pines!, dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Mira Soos, necesito que compres estas cosas- Tomo un lápiz y arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno, y empezó a escribir en el papel al terminar de escribir me lo entrego.

-Oh, lo siento señor Pines pero estoy en medio de algo y no podré ir a comprar estas cosas-

-Está bien, comprendo. Entonces… entregarle este papel- Señalo el papel que estaba en mis manos y siguió hablando.– A uno de mis sobrinos y que él o ella se encargue del resto. ¡Ah! Y también dale este dinero para que compre las cosas.- Me entrego el dinero y de allí no seguimos hablando.

Fui a la sala de estar y allí estaban los 'gemelos misterio' junto con el chico amarillo el cual estaba viviendo con los Pines hace un buen tiempo, pero aun así no conocía su nombre, y también estaba Pacifica Noroeste. Al parecer estaban muy entretenidos jugando un videojuego de cuatro jugadores en sus consolas.

-Oigan, chicos- Los llame y los cuatro voltearon a verme.

-Hola, Soos ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Me pregunto Dipper.

-Bueno, tu tío Stan necesita estas cosas…- Le entregué la hoja en el cual estaban escritas las cosas qué necesita el señor Pines junto con el dinero.- Iría yo, pero tengo que volver a poner la letra 'S' en su lugar antes de que lleguen más turistas.-

-Okey, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo con toda tranquilidad-

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Dipper! Bueno, adiós- Me despedí de él y me fui al techo para arreglar la letra 'S' que siempre se caía con el más mínimo roce del viento.

 **(Normal Pov)**

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién ira a comprar las cosas? O ¿Quién me acompañará a comprar?- Pregunto el castaño con el papel y el dinero en las manos.

-Depende, ¿Qué dice allí?- Dijo una Pacifica metida en la consola, en lo que preguntaba.

-Dice que debemos comprar: Cera, pintura de color rojo y negro, unas cuatro brochas, un martillo y unos clavos- Decía el chico mientras nombraba las cosas que estaban escritas en el papel.- Y aquí hay 100 dólares.

-Yo iré- Dijo Pacifica. Seguida de un 'Yo también' de Mabel.

-Muy bien dividámonos en grupos de par, y a comprar se ha dicho- Dijo una decidida chica castaña.

-Muy buena idea, Mabel, está bien tú y Bill vallan a comprar la cera, la pintura roja y negra, en cuanto a Pacifica y yo compramos el resto- Le dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba 50 dólares a su gemela.

-Muy bien, Bill, vamos a comprar esas cosas inservibles, ¡Wuju!-

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no me he ofrecido a nada, ¡Yo, me quedó aquí!- Dijo el chico rubio, de pronto era arrastrado por una fuerte chica castaña de cintillo rosa desde su pierna derecha.- ¡No! ¡Nooo!- Grito, y al poco rato desapareció siendo arrastrado por la fuerza de aquella castaña.

-Woww… Mabel sí que tiene una enorme fuerza- Comento una asombrada Pacifica, mientras veía al chico desaparecer por la puerta de atrás.

-Ni que lo digas… ven, vamos a comprar las cosas-

-De acuerdo-

Al salir los cuatro adolescentes de la cabaña se fueron al centro de Gravity Falls.

-Bien, como acordamos nos veremos aquí, al terminar las compras correspondientes, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Me escuchaste? Mabel- Le preguntó con una mirada desafiante a su gemela.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Vamos Bill- Dijo la castaña del cintillo rosa mientras seguía arrastrando al ya nombrado de la pierna derecha. Dejando a solas a Dipper y a Pacifica.

 **(Dipper Pov)**

-Bueno… ¿Qué compramos primero?-

-Espera un momento… ¿Qué es lo que teníamos qué comprar?- Me pregunto confundida por lo que decidí responderle.

-Pues si mi memoria no me falla, creo que unas cuatro brochas, un martillo y unos clavos.- Dije mientras los numeraba con mis dedos.

-¿Así? Pues… qué tal si empezamos por comprar ¡Todo! ¿No te parece bien? ¿Qué tal en la tienda del comercial que vimos hace unas cuantas horas?-

-Okey, vamos entonces- Le dije mientras tomaba su mano derecha, no sé porque lo hice pero se sentía muy reconfortante tomar su mano, pero decidí ignorar eso y caminé junto con Pacifica. Caminábamos asía una tienda de la cual habíamos visto en un comercial de la TV, al exterior parecía una tienda muy miserable, pero al entrar tenía más cosas de lo que pensé, no demorados mucho en terminar nuestra parte de las compras y nos sobraba mucho dinero.

Al salir de la tienda, no sabía lo que estaba pensando pero de pronto se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitarla a salir en una cita, pero no sabía si ella aceptaría. Bueno nadie sabe hasta preguntar ¿No? Así que me arme de valor y la llamé.

-Oye, Pacifica-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me podrías responderme una pregunta?- Le pregunte un tanto nervioso.

-¡Pues claro! Pregunta to~do lo que quiera~ s-

-Pero antes, me gustaría que me respondas con sinceridad-

-Okey, dispara ya tu pregunta- Me dijo mientras lanzaba una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que me ruborizaba al verla. " _Se vé bastante linda al sonreír_ ".

-Este…- Me quede en silencio, no sabía que pregúntale, o más bien no quería preguntarle. Al parecer me había quedado en silencio un buen rato, porque al ver la cara de Pacifica se veía un poco irritada, así que decidí inventar algo.- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gustaría comer algo?- _"!Ahg!, ¿Por qué no le pregunté si quería salir conmigo? ¡¿Porqué, porqué, porque?!"_ me gritaba mentalmente.

-¿Eh? De hecho, no. ¿Pero qué tal si compramos unos helados?-

-Buena idea, ¡Vamos a un parque de diversiones!- Dije en un tono alegre parecido al de Mabel, tan parecido que hasta me asuste a mí mismo pensando que Mabel estaba por los alrededores.

-Espera... ¡Yo no he dicho nada sobre un parque de diversiones!-

-¡No te preocupes!, no es para hoy…- Hice un pausa y me arme de valor para continuar con lo que decía- Si no que es para mañana. ¡Te llevare a un parque de diversiones!… Por cierto, ¡Es una cita!- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba un guiño. Al hacerlo vi que ella desviaba su vista de mí, con sus mejillas ruborizara, al igual que mis mejillas ardían en llamas. De pronto recordé lo que Pacifica había dicho.- ¡Ah! Es verdad, mencionaste algo de unos helados, ¿No es cierto?-

-¿Eh?- Me miro un buen rato con una cara confundida mientras sus mejillas volvieron a su color natural, tal vez porque cambie de tema como si nada, y como si lo hubiese recordado comenzó a hablar.- Mmm… Si recuerdo haber mencionado algo sobre unos helados, ahora que lo recuerdo-

-¿Quieres comer uno?-

-¡Si, por favor!-

-Jeje. Muy bien, vallamos hacia esa heladería de allá, ¿quieres?- Le señale una heladería que estaba en la esquina, en lo que Pacifica acepto gustosa.

 **(Mabel Pov)**

Después de a ver dejado a Dipper y Pacifica, me quedé viendo al chico que iba arrastrando, parecía que fuese una asesina llevando el cuerpo de mi víctima sin rastro de vergüenza alguna, algunas veces escuchaba el grito de mujeres y niños, ¡Hasta podía jurar que algunas llamaban a la policía! " _¡Bill! Me ases quedar en vergüenza, ¡Y sé que puedes leer las mentes así que ponte de pie o… Oh… ¡o no te regresaré tus poderes!_ " Aun así Bill ni se inmutaba aunque sea ni un poco, hasta llegue a la conclusión de que estaba muerto.

-Hey, Estrella Fugaz…- Escuche la voz de Bill, al parecer tenía la cara en el piso, o más bien estaba besando el piso, porque no se escuchaba con claridad.

-Al fin hablas-

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-¿Cual?-

-Podrías… Ya sabes… ¿Podrías soltar mi pierna derecha?- Parecía más una pregunta que una petición. Así que decidí soltar su pierna, al soltarla Bill se puso de pie rápidamente y pude notar un color rojo o más bien carmín que se hizo presente en su frente y bajaba hasta caerse en el suelo. Al parecer Bill no lo había notado hasta que puse un pañuelo húmedo que tenía en el bolsillo de mi sweater en su frente y comencé a limpiar el rastro de sangre, no sé si es que estaba sonrojado o solo era sangre lo que había en las puntas de su flequillo pero se veía de un tono rosa, pero decidí ignorándolo.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Sangre?- Pregunto con curiosidad cuando al fin había terminado de limpiar el rastro de sangre.

-Así es, pero déjate esto aquí y todo estará bien- Al decir eso puse una bendita en el tajo que le había echó al ir arrastrándolo todo él camino.

-Tsk… De acuerdo, ¡Hey, Estrella Fugaz!-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Si no mal recuerdo, ¿No teníamos que comprar: una cera, y pintura roja y negra?-

-¡Ouch!, es verdad. Tienes razón ¡Bueno, partamos a comprar!- Dije con un gran optimismo, y de pronto veo al comisario Blups junto con el oficial Durl en su patrulla.

-Disculpen chicos, ¿pero no han visto a una chica arrastrando a un cadáver de cabello rubio al igual que ti?- Preguntó señalando a Bill el cual negó con la cabeza.-Y tú, ¿tampoco viste nada?- Hora señalándome a mí.

-Em… creo que vi a una chica con una bolsa en una cafetería al parecer era Linda Susan, vallan a preguntarle a ella. ¡Adiós!- Tome la mano de Bill y me fui corriendo con el mientras me despedía de los oficiales.

En lo que caminábamos a la tienda de pinturas y artesanía pude recordar cómo me entere de que 'Will' era en realidad Bill.

 **(Flash-back)**

Ya así a una semana desde que Will vivía con nosotros y al parecer se llevaba muy bien con el tío Ford y con Dipper. Ya que siempre era seguido por el tío Ford con un diario y se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas que no entendía. Un día estaba pasando por los cuarto y en mano tenía un plumón, pase por el cuarto que compartíamos Dipper, Will y yo.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio para no hacer ningún ruido y allí estaba Will durmiendo tranquilamente ¡Y yo tenía un plumón en mi mano derecha!

-Jijiji- Comencé a reír, y al poco rato ya empecé a dibujarle: un tercer ojo en la frente, en la parte de la mejilla derecha había escribido '¡Amo, las siestas!', pinte su nariz de negro similar a la de un ratón, pinte sus labios y sus ojos con el mismo plumón, y debajo de su nariz le dibuje un bigote estilo Hitler. Ya al terminar me fui a la planta baja y allí me quedé.

Ya paso un buen rato desde la jugada que le hice a Will, había pasado tanto que ya se me había olvidado. En la sala de la TV estábamos 'todos' reunidos viendo el Pato-tective, y a todos me refería a Dipper, los tíos Stan y Ford, y desde luego yo, pero solo faltaba Will. Al poco rato de los cortes comerciales, fui a buscar un vaso con agua, bebí un sorbo y al regresar me encontré con un Will con la cara toda rallada, como estaba bebiendo aun del agua la escupí en todo su cara y me eche a reír señalando la cara de Will, mientras este me miraba muy enojado, y se veía aún más gracioso cuando la tinta se le escurría.

-Hey, Mabel ¿Que te suced… Tsk, psss… Jajaja Jaja, Jajaja-

-¿Qué paso aqu… Jajaja Jaja. Oye, Jaja, Ford, Jajajaja, ven a ver esto. Jajajaja- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos aguantándose la risa, mientras llamaba a él tío Ford.

-Bueno ya voy, ya… Psk, Jaja, Jajajaja Jajaja, ¿Pero qué te paso?-

\- No lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué todos se ríen, es que acaso tengo monos en la cara?-

-Podría decirse que ¡sí!- Le dije mientras, sacaba un espejo de bolsillo, y se lo entregaba, pude ver que en su cuerpo lo rodeaba unas llamas rojas y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma optando por una forma triangular con un ojo, es otras palabras en Bill. Tal parece que era la única impresionada por la repentina transformación, ya que los demás ni se inmutaban pero pararon de reír.

-¡¿Quién diablos me hizo esto?‼- Grito mientras señalaba lo que se suponía que era su rostro. De pronto todo lo veo negro quizás por qué me desmaye de la impresión al ver el repentino cambio en Will o mejor dicho, en Bill.

 **(Fin del Flash-back)**


End file.
